Am i alive?
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: What if after an accident while demon hunting, Clary develops a disorder? will Jace and the others be able to save Clary from losing reality?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

My sister decided to give me a challenge, so she gave me a topic to base a story on! I do not mean to insult anyone with the topic. Please read and let me know if there is something I have done wrong or should change!

* * *

Ah demon hunting. There was no better thrill, thought Clary as she walked the unusual empty streets of Manhattan with Jace, Isabelle and Alec.

The demons seemed to have increased in numbers in certain areas. Clary wouldn't mind, but she knew who was behind it.

Her brother. He had left a note, he was coming. Clary knew who he was coming after. Her.

She shook her head from her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about her brother. Now was time to listen for demons and decide how to fight them.

Jace had it easy. With his heavenly fire, all he needed to do was increase his heart rate than any demon that touched him would burn. Clary hoped the silent brothers found a cure for him soon. She missed being able to kiss him and being held by him. She refused to believe that there was no hope.

"Did you hear that?"Said Alec, stopping in his footsteps. They all stopped and listened. Clary heard it.

There was heavy breathing, and a foul stench.

Clary took out her throwing knives, Jace had recently bought her. Isabelle unwound her whip, Alec pulled out arrows for his bow and Jace held a seraph blade. The noise was getting closer.

Clary saw something move in a nearby alley. It came close, revealing itself under a street light.

It looked like a large scorpion with monkey hands and a much wrinkled face. Clary would have laughed at how ridiculous it looked, but its long barbed tail made her freeze with horror with what was drawing nearer. She screamed inside, she was paralyzed unable to make a sound.

It came closer to her. She could hear someone shouting her name. She was unable to move her eyes away from the creäture in front of her.

Suddenly she felt someone push her to the side. Sense came back to her and she immediately stood up. Isabelle had pushed her; Jace was looking for a way to strike with his blade.

Alec rushed over to her, and then started surveying their surroundings.

"What is that?" Clary asked. She was glad it was dark, so no one could see her crimson cheeks. How could she be so stupid? She just stood there while a demon advanced towards her!

"Scorpios demon. Never fought one before, but I saw them in a book in the library." Alec said, his eyes narrowing.

Clary was about to ask how to kill it, but a scream stopped her. Isabelle was slumped next to a wall, clutching her stomach. Jace had somehow stabbed the demon.

Clary's best guess was that the demon had swiped its tail at Isabelle (which was what caused her bleeding stomach) and Jace had stabbed it while the main threat had been distracted.

Alec and Jace then ran towards Isabelle. Clary took out her stele. She could make a strong iratz for Isabelle.

She was jogging towards the other three, when Jace looked up at her. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up, shouting her name.

Clary was confused, but turned around just in time to see another Scorpios demon behind her, its stinger making contact with her shoulder.

Clary collapsed, her vision going. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was an arrow stabbing the demon in the face.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Jace was checking Isabelle's wound. Alec was drawing an iratze, and her stomach was already healing.

He turned around to look for Clary. He saw movement behind her and saw another demon. He shouted at her to move while bouncing to his feet and running towards her.

She turned around and Jace watched as the demon struck her with its stinger. He saw her collapse to the ground and heard an arrow whizz past his head, connecting with the demons head.

As the demon was distracted in pain, Jace jumped and landed on its back, stabbed it with his blade and it disappeared before it stung him.

Jace ran to Clary. Her breathing was ragged. He turned her on her back, panicking on what to do. He couldn't let her die. They had gone through so much! He felt tears fill his eyes. He kept repeating her name, hoping she would wake up.

"JACE! Magnus is on the way!" Alec said shaking him to get his attention.

Jace looked up and saw Isabelle leaning on Alec shoulder. They were both pale and shaking. Jace nodded for them to interpret that he acknowledged what Alec said.

"How long till he gets here?" he asked quietly. She was barely breathing.

"I'm here. Show me the patient!" Shouted a sparkly warlock. He froze when he saw the state they were in. he rushed over and immediately set to work. Sparks flew from his fingers.

Jace wanted to shout at him to stop. Clary's breathing was becoming slower and fainter.

Eventually Magnus stopped what he was doing. His forehead was a glitter clumped zone.

"There's something wrong. She should be waking up!" he said unsure.

Jace pressed his fingers to her neck as he couldn't hear her breathing. There was no pulse.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Clary felt like she was floating but felt heavy at the same time. It was like she was being weighed down with a suit of iron, and was falling through clouds.

She couldn't open her eyes. They were glued shut. Why would she want to open them? She was in no discomfort. She felt at peace.

She sighed in content. She did feel at peace, but there was something missing. She tried to remember something. What was missing?

She heard her name. She felt herself smile as she realized what was missing. Her angel. Where was Jace? Shouldn't he be with her? She tried to call out to him, but no sound escaped her lips. She tried as hard as she could to call out to him, but to no avail.

She started thrashing. She wanted Jace! Where was her angel?!

The weight that was pushing her down seemed to get heavier and heavier. It felt incredibly heavy that she couldn't breathe. She didn't feel like she was floating. She felt like she was being crushed.

What the hell was going on?!

She then remembered something. A demon. She had fought a demon. Or was she watching a demon? All she remembered was a demon advancing towards her, and then a flash and she could see a stinger connecting with her shoulder.

Clary finally opened her eyes. She was lying on her back in a street. She sat up and looked around.

Isabelle and Alec were standing over Jace and was it Magnus? They had their backs to her. What was going on? Shouldn't Jace be leaning over her? She didn't know if she was hurt or not.

She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to them. She pressed a hand to Isabelle's shoulder, but her hand went through. Clary gasped and pulled back her hand. Isabelle didn't seem to notice her!

She tried to get Alec's attention, but the same thing happened again. How did her hand go through them? Maybe it was a trick of the light? She tried shouting at them to get their attention, but she couldn't make a sound.

She was severally freaked out.

She ran around them to get Jase's attention. He wouldn't ignore her. She wished she hadn't walked around.

Jace and Magnus were huddled over someone. Jace had worry, fear and pain in his tearful eyes. Magnus looked sad and confused.

Clary looked down at the person they were surrounding.

It was her.

* * *

what do you all think? Please let me know in a review or PM me!

till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I did not do much research for the stories topic before I started it and was trying to figure out where to go from where I left off…I'm back now and have some idea on what I'm doing! :D feeling confidant!

**Sizzyherondale: I wasn't sure I got her out-of-body experience right…sorry for the wait! :D**

**Queen of jacks: Read and you will find out! :D**

* * *

Clary stared at her body on the ground. What was going on? She walked over to Jace to reassure him she was ok, but he didn't see her. Neither did Magnus.

Clary let out a frustrated sound. What was going on?!

"Shadowhunter. Calm yourself." Said a voice behind her.

She turned and had to shield her eyes. There was a blinding white light. How did she miss that? There was a body outlined but she couldn't distinguish its features.

"What's going on? Who are you?" she shouted. She wasn't scared as she thought she should be.

"I am an angel sent to collect you." Came the unfamiliar voice from the light.

"Collect me? Why?"

"Have you not figured it out yet? Why do you think your friends cannot see you? Or why there is a doppelgänger?" came the voice again.

"I don't know! I asked you what was going on!"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Um I was fighting a demon…it stung my-OH! Wait! Does that mean I'm…" she asked feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so. Come with me to find peace."

"NO! I can't leave! I will never find peace if I leave them! I'm way too young to die! Please! There must be something I can do to go back to my family!" she begged.

She could now hear multiple voices coming from the light, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Very well. You may return to your life if you complete a trial for us."

"What?"

"We will let you live, but to stay alive, you must complete a trial." The voice repeated.

"And if I don't do the trial?"

"You will lose touch with reality until you cannot tell what is real or not. Soon afterwards you will start to question if you exist or not."

Clary felt her jaw drop. What kind of deal was that? If she failed to do his trial, she would question her existence?

She looked over at her friends. Jace was cradling her limp body in his arm, crying into her hair. She couldn't leave him like that.

"What is the trial?" she asked reluctantly.

"We will give you more angel blood, making you ¾ angel. You will be faster, stronger and we will give you more knowledge on demons and downworlders. We want you to stop your brother. He has brought demons to New York. Those demons you met are not located near New York. With more angel blood, you will be strong enough to fight him. Especially with our knowledge and expertise."

Clary tensed up. She could stop her brother? He could have led with that.

"How long will I have before I start to going crazy?" she hoped she had a while at least.

"Two weeks till the first symptom shows up." The voice replied easily. Clary's heart dropped.

"Okay fine. I agree with the terms. How will I get angel blood?"

"Once you are back at the institute and are alone, one of us will come. You must share none of this with your friends or family. This is your choice and your choice alone. If you do tell, the consequences will be severe." The voice said.

Clary nodded looking down at the ground. She still couldn't look at the light, but she felt it getting brighter.

"Close your eyes, Clarissa Morgenstern. You will be back in your mortal form. Till we meet again." The voice said.

Clary did as she was told without protest. She didn't want them to reconsider letting her live.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply to try to stay calm. All she smelt was fresh air, then a second later, she felt something solid holding her, she smelled sweat and sunshine and could hear someone sobbing.

Her eyes fluttered open and she could see blonde hair falling into her face. She tried to loosen whoever was holding her, grip. She felt like she was being crushed.

Whoever was holding her tensed before lifting their head. It was Jace! How could she forget he had been holding her body?

He looked at her, his eyes blotchy and watery. He looked at her in disbelief and shock.

"C-clary?" he whispered like he was afraid at any second she would close her eyes and die…again.

"I'm here Jace" she whispered back, smiling. She was proud of her choice to live.

Jace's eyes brightened, before he brought his lips down on hers. She kissed him back passionately. She didn't want it to end. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he did the same. She could stay like this forever, except she only had two weeks.

They broke apart, both staring into each other's eyes. Clary saw movement beside Jace and remembered the others.

"Hi guys." She said. He voice sounded rough.

"Clary! How are you alive? You had no pulse! We thought we lost you!" Isabelle said falling to her knees beside Clary and pulling her out of Jace's arms and hugging her.

Clary caught a glance at Isabelle eyes before being enveloped into a hug. They were red and puffy. Clary was really glad she had chosen to stay alive rather than die.

"I d-don't know. It was weird. But I'm okay Iz!" she reassured the girl.

After escaping Isabelle's unyielding embrace, Clary stood up with help from Jace and was immediately tackled back to the ground by Magnus.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" the warlock growled.

Clary laughed. She hoped Magnus never changed.

"I'm sorry Maggy." She said using her pet name for him. She was the only one allowed to call him Maggy. "I'll try not to" she couldn't promise him anything. She might not succeed in the next two weeks.

Jace and Alec ran over and helped them both up. Alec pulled her into a hug. He was shaking and muttering under his breath. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she caught words like "This" and "fault." She could piece it together.

"Alec, none of this was your fault!" she chided. He looked at her guilty.

"I left you by yourself without checking for demons…" he said.

"You were worried about your sister who was thrown against a wall and bleeding badly. She was first priority." She told him.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts!"

"Not even mine?" Asked Jace in his usual cocky way.

Clary rolled her eyes. She could have stayed there all night bickering, but she had to get to the institute to meet the angel who was to give her blood.

"Can we go back to the institute? I convinced my mom to let me stay over tonight and I'm pretty tired." she lied. She was wide awake.

"Sure thing, but since you had a near death experience, you get the damsel in distress ride home." Jace told her, smiling devilishly. Clary looked at him confused.

Before she could do anything, Jace had her in his arms and was carrying her. She didn't bother protesting. She knew Jace long enough to know he wouldn't put her down.

Instead she snuggled into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

Panic arose in her. Lifting her hand to her neck, planning to play it off as an itch, she felt her pulse.

There was none.

* * *

Cliff hanger!

Okay I'm sorry if the whole Clary has to kill her brother cliché is overused and all tha but I couldn't think of anything else!

So what do you guys think of the story so far? Please leave me a review or PM me! I'll probably keep writing this story anyhow because I won't give my sister the satisfaction that I couldn't be creative!

Also the whole 'Clary will start thinking she doesnt exist' thing is my plot. it's a real disorder my sister found. it's called **cotards syndrome**.

Also I plan to update sooner this time now that I'm past my little writers block! I hope you're enjoying the story!

till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, viewed and favorite this story!

**Sizzyherondale: Thank you! I thought I screwed it up! I never wrote a death experience before…I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Noaverageangel: I think you are the first person to ever get excited about a cliffhanger! I will try to write longer chapters! I hope this is long enough! And the angels will be making another appearance! Thank you! :D**

**Catia Rose: You're going to have to read to find out! Thank you! :D**

**Ayunat: hope you enjoy this update! Read to find out! :D**

**Mara fray: Jace has some control over the heavenly fire in this. When his heart rate gets high, he can't be touched. I meant to write they kissed briefly, but I had posted the chapter before I realized my mistake…Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

Why didn't she have a pulse! The angel said he brought her back to life! How could she live without a heartbeat?!

Jace seemed to notice her panic.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her, then blushed. "You know, besides the near death experience." Clary loved his blush. It was a rare occasion.

"I'm f-fine. Just tired." she lied. She kept her voice low so it wouldn't shake.

"We should be at the institute in a few minutes. Do you want me to tell your mom?" he asked reluctantly.

Jocelyn and Jace had a strained relationship. She hated him more for teaming up with Sebastian even though he had no control over himself.

"No, she doesn't need to know. I already told her I was staying over."

"YAY! We can give you a makeover!" Isabelle said.

Clary looked over Jace's shoulder and saw Alec still supporting Isabelle. She was smiling up at Clary.

"If anyone is giving her a makeover, it's going to be me! I always thought she lacked glitter." Said Magnus.

Clary glared at him. No way was she wearing glitter.

They walked (Clary was still being carried) the rest of the way back to the institute listening to Isabelle and Magnus bicker about who was giving Clary and make over. Clary became frightened when they agreed to work together thanks to Alec's suggestion.

Clary looked over at Alec who was watching Magnus. She felt like it was an episode of friends.

Magnus and Alec were like Ross and Rachel. Everyone knew they loved each other, except them.

Clary had never been so happy to be back at the institute. Jace put her on her feet as soon as they crossed the threshold. Clary blushed thinking about how a groom carries his bride.

"Clary! Do you want to watch a movie?" Isabelle asked excitedly. Magnus also seemed as excited.

"Um, I think I'm going to take a shower." Clary said, needing to be alone. Isabelle and Magnus looked glum before Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah, I think I need one too. Need to get some blood out of my hair."

"Poor shadowhunters. Is killing monsters not worth getting your hair a little dirty?" Magnus teased and narrowly missed a shoe been thrown at his head.

Clary laughed as she stepped away from the group and started making her way upstairs. She was about to put her hand on the railing when she noticed her hand shaking. She pulled it back quickly hoping no one noticed.

Of course Jace had to be observant.

"Clary? Are you okay?" he asked running over to her.

She nodded and tried to continue walking up the stairs; Jace caught her hand and gasped.

"Clary! You're freezing!"

"We just inside! It isn't exactly warm outside!" she said defensively.

She quickly ran up the stairs and was about to close a door separating a hall and staircase when she heard Jace mutter "but I was carrying you…"

Clary wanted to bang her head against the wall. Of course Jace would notice something strange. With his heavenly fire, he probably expected her to absorb some of his heat.

She sighed and walked to her room. It was referred to as her room, for when she stayed over but it was technically a guest room.

She locked the door after her and waited. She stared at the empty room feeling confused. She was alone, why wasn't there an angel giving her instructions? They didn't tell her how to communicate with them. Was she supposed to kill herself to get their attention?

She groaned and decided to just take a shower and think of something later.

She walked into the bathroom and nearly screamed. There was a white light, except not as blinding as the last one so she was able to see a figure and its features.

The angel was wearing a white cloak which was tied around its waist with a shimmering rope. It looked like a he from its facial features. He had platinum coloured straight hair that went down to his shoulder. His eyes were the same kind of gold as Jace's and his nose was straight and pointed. He didn't look as handsome as Jace, but he wasn't too far off.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Are you ready to drink the blood of an angel in order to stop your brother?"

"I have some questions first."

"Continue."

"Why don't I have a heartbeat?! You brought me back to life!"

"I never said I would bring you back to life. I said you could return to your life if you complete a trial first. You are technically undead. You are more resilient now as you do not need to breathe. Handy skill when you find yourself in situations that make breathing unbearable."

"Am I like a vampire?"

"No. the only similarity is you don't need air. Once you complete the trial, I will return your heartbeat. You will be like any other shadowhunter, aside from the increase in angel blood."

"You said you would give me more knowledge on demons and downworlders. How? And why?"

"I will be able to give you all of my knowledge on the topic through a simple rune. It is a permanent rune, you should know. It is necessary as your brother has many demons and downworlders on his side. He will use them against you."

"Why didn't Jace have to do any of this?"

"He didn't ask to come back. He never got the chance to. You asked Raziel, and he brought him back for you."

"Will I need to have the ceremony most children get to protect their mind? I don't want a demon processing me like Jace was."

"Not if you drink my blood. It will give you a stronger protection. Anything else?"

"Will this hurt?"

"Yes. It will burn. But it should only take a few minutes before the pain passes."

"Will I be given a new talent? Like how I'm able to make runes. Will I be able to do something else?"

"Only drinking my blood and waiting will we know. Angel blood is very unpredictable."

"Okay. I'm ready."

The angel nodded then unsheathed a golden sword from his sleeve like a magician. Clary watched as he sliced his wrist and saw the golden liquid seep from the wound.

Clary walked towards the angel and lifted her head. The angel placed his wrist over her mouth. She waited till her mouth was half full before swallowing, hoping the pain wouldn't be as bad.

When she swallowed it felt like her whole body was ignited. She fell to the floor screaming. She tried to retch, but the blood seemed to be crawling down her throat, determined to get to her blood stream.

She heard pounding on a door and her name being shouted, but she was in too much agony to reply. She screamed, kicked and thrashed, just wanting the pain to go.

It felt like hours had passed when the pain started to ebb away. She was grateful that she could lie still, as the pain left her.

When it had, she felt incredible. She felt power in all her muscles and could swear she could hear people talking a room away. It sounded like Jace was arguing with Alec and Isabelle. She could make out words if she concentrated but she was too amazed by her new eye sight.

She was able to see clearer and further. She was able to see a tiny crack in the ceiling of the bathroom. She looked over at the angel who was watching her.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Incredible. I feel like I can do anything!"

"It might take a day or two before the blood finally settles into your system, so don't be worried if you feel strange. Do you feel different now?"

"I feel stronger. I can feel energy pulsing in all my muscles and I'm able to hear and see better." Clary wondered if she was as fast as Jace now. Another thought occurred. "Why hasn't Jace knocked down my door yet?" she remembered hearing him pounding, or at least she thought it was him. But he was out there now so maybe…

"I put up a physical shield to stop him from entering, I hope you don't mind. I didn't think it would be wise for him to see you in such a state." Clary nodded at his logic.

She turned to her mirror, wanting to see if she looked any different. She gasped.

There was a gold ring around her iris of both her eyes and gold highlight through her hair. She touched her now perfectly curled hair. It was soft and wasn't at all fizzy!

She turned to the angel to thank him but he held out his hand to her confusion.

"I told you I would give you a rune so you would gain my knowledge on demons and downworlders. I also thought it best if you learned more basic shadowhunter knowledge that your mother kept from you." Clary glared at him but placed her left hand in his outstretched hand.

He used his other hand which Clary could now see, had gold blood on his finger. He began to trace a rune on the inside of her elbow.

She gasped as pain hit her head, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the pain before. She felt so much information passing through her mind.

She saw foreign words she never learned of, but she was now able to understand them.

She pictured demons she had never encountered but knew what they were called and how to kill them.

She envisioned weaponry she never learned to use, but her fingers itched to hold them in their correct position.

When she focused back on the angel. He was holding his golden sword, handle pointed towards her.

"You will need a weapon worthy of your new skills. This sword has been in my procession for thousands of years. It was crafted by angel bones. It is unbreakable and very lethal. The knowledge I have given you will let you know how to wield the weapon. My only advice is, don't use it on anyone you don't want to harm."

"T-thank you." Clary didn't know what else to say. It was a huge gift. "What if I need to contact you? How will I give it back to you?"

"The sword is now yours. It will only work for you." She frowned in confusion. "The sword is powered by heaven and will only work for those who receive it, not those who take it. If you were to die or someone was to take it and use it as their own, to never give back, it would turn to ashes." Clary gasped.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing. Just protect this world from your brother." Clary nodded. "Good. Now reassure your friends. They are in the hallway, trying to enter." Clary nodded again.

She watched the angel turn around, his cloak and hair swishing and watched him walk into the light. She was about to leave the bathroom when-

"I have no doubt in my mind you will succeed. But just remember, don't trust anyone. Even yourself." The angel than left. The light leaving with him, Clary was now standing by herself in the bathroom which was still bright, but not as bright as before.

She could hear pounding coming from her door. She quickly placed the sword in a cabinet that held towels then entered her room. The knocking was louder, but Clary froze in her spot.

She could smell them. She could smell Jace. His familiar smell of sunshine was now laced with sweat and desperation.

She had heightened sight, hearing and _smell_? She really hoped Isabelle didn't go cooking anytime soon.

She felt like she was gliding towards the door. Her movements felt so graceful.

She opened the door and found herself on the floor, being squashed by four bodies. She heard groaning as the bodies tried to stand up.

"Alec! Get off-Jace! Move!"

"Magnus, you weigh a ton!"

"I do NOT! Isabelle get your elbow out of my rib cage."

"Clary! Are you okay?" It was Jace who was directly on top of her. His head was level with her chest, making her blush.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Can you all please get off me?" she was starting to feel very hot and Jace was starting to glow.

"Yeah, just wait a-OUCH!" Alec had accidentally touched Jase's bare arm, and burnt himself.

Clary didn't know what was raising his heart rate. Alec rolled off the mound of people and was now clutching his hand. Magnus had rolled himself onto the ground, he then quickly ran over to Alec to help him.

Clary noticed the blush creeping up on Alec's cheeks, but Magnus seemed oblivious.

Isabelle was now standing up, her hair all tousled. She quickly but carefully, grabbed Jace by the shoulders and helped him up. She didn't get burned as Jace had started to cool down and she didn't make direct contact with skin.

Clary stood up by herself. She watched as the glowing halo surrounding Jace started to fade. With her better eye sight, she could see the little sparkles in the glowing before it disappeared.

She looked over at Magnus who was staring at Clary, his mouth wide open.

"you okay, Maggy?"

"Your hair! It's gorgeous! What did you do in the last 10 minutes? It looks so sleek!" Magnus walked up to her, his hand stretched towards her hair but he looked into her eyes first and stopped. "What's happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" asked Isabelle and Jace simultaneously as they walked over to Clary. They gasped when they noticed.

"What's with all the gold? How did you change your eyes?" Isabelle asked.

"I knew you loved my eyes." Jace smirked at her before frowning. "Is that why you were screaming?"

Clary nearly said no, but considered lying again. If she just said yes, she could say she was shocked and didn't know what happened. So she nodded.

"It looks really nice! I wish I had red hair now." Isabelle pouted.

"Yeah it would explain your temper." Alec said from the ground. He hadn't bothered to get up, probably because of Magnus.

"Shut up!" Isabelle glared at her brother.

This sent everyone else into fits of laughter at Alec's petrified look.

When Clary stopped laughing, panic started to settle in. she had two weeks to find and kill her brother. Two weeks before she started going mad. She had to start searching for him and hope she could keep her family safe.

* * *

So what do you guys think? please leave me a review or PM me!

Also, did anyone see the movie yet? I saw it the other day! send in a review or PM and tell me what you think!

I liked it, but I was mad how they changed a load of stuff!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I really want to update more but I'm back at school L I will keep writing this story though! I refuse to stop writing!

I also want everyone to know how much I appreciate all of your support! Whether by views, follows, favorite's and reviews!

**MusicalLover17: Thank you! :D**

**Partager Super: Breathe again! Thank you! :D**

**Sizzyherondale: Glad you liked the movie! I liked it but some of the changes annoyed me…Thank you! :D**

* * *

The following morning, Clary woke up at five AM! She only had two hours sleep. She had been awake thinking of what lay ahead of her.

She looked at the inside of her elbow and she saw the golden rune the angel had marked her with. It hadn't burnt her, but it was embellished into her skin.

She quickly (quicker than she used to be able to move) stood up and was out of bed. She quickly got dressed and decided to go for a run.

She changed into a grey tank top, black track suit bottoms and white runners. She grabbed her iPod, phone and pulled her now sleek hair into a messy bun.

She felt so much energy coursing through her, despite her small amount of sleep.

She left the institute, doing warm ups as she walked. She started out at a jog but it felt too slow for her. She started building up speed and expected to start feeling winded, but she could have kept going for hours.

The angel's words came back to her.

_"-You are more resilient now as you do not need to breathe. Handy skill when you find yourself in situations that makes breathing unbearable."_

So she really didn't need to breathe? That would be fun challenging someone to a breathing competition.

She reached a park when she decided to stop running and check the time. It was 6:38! She had run for over an hour and a half! Yet she didn't feel sweaty or out of breath. She still had energy coursing through her.

She decided to head back to the institute. She was turning off her phone to put back into her pocket when she saw she had seven missed calls and eighteen messages. They were all from Jace.

"Clary, where are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Clary! Seriously! Where are you?"

"Please pick up!"

"Call me back!"

"Clary!"

"I swear to Raziel, if Sebastian is reading this, I will hunt you down and torture you!"

"Please answer my calls!"

On and on the messages read. Some begging Clary to come home, asking where she was, threatening Sebastian and even messages that made no sense what so ever!

Clary sighed and answered his call, hoping he calmed down a bit.

"Clary?! Is that you?!" Jace's panicked voice shouted through the phone before she could open her mouth.

"Hi Jace. Yes it's me and I'm fine! Is there a reason you were filling up my inbox?" she joked.

"I woke up an hour ago and went to check on you but you weren't there. I thought Sebastian took you…" his voice trailed off. Clary smiled. "Where are you anyways?" he asked.

"I went for a run." She said, walking back in the direction she had come from.

"Your bed was cold so I'm presuming you were gone longer than an hour. What kind of run takes that long?"

"A long one?"

"You don't sound out of breath!"

"I was taking a break and thought I would answer my obsessively protective _boyfriend's_ calls." She wanted to change the subject.

"I'm not obsessively protective! I was worried about my _girlfriend's_ well-being seen as she nearly died yesterday and was missing!" Clary sighed. What was the point in arguing with someone as stubborn as her? For her pride mostly but…

"well if you want to meet me at taki's in twenty minutes, you can see for yourself that I'm okay." She said flirtatious. She heard him chuckle.

"Any excuse to see me." She laughed. "I'll be waiting."

"Bet I can beat you there." She smirked.

"Your on." The connection disconnected.

Clary pulled out her stele, shaking her head. Jace would never learn.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jace POV**

As soon as he hung up, he changed into his normal clothes.

He had woken up early and sneaked down the hallway to Clary's room to check on her and nearly had a panic attack when she wasn't there.

He had walked to her bed and felt the cool sheets. His panic rose when his mind started coming up with different scenarios.

Clary being taken by Sebastian.

Clary being controlled by a demon like he had because of her near death experience yesterday.

Clary running away.

And many more scenarios.

He had checked her bathroom, the kitchen, Izzy's room and even Alec's room! But no sign of Clary.

That's when he started trying to call her and leaving messages. When she didn't reply, he felt like his heart was going to explode.

He saw his skin glowing and cursed himself as he tried to calm down his heart beat.

As soon as the glow faded, he tried ringing Clary once more and felt some relief that it was answered, but panic arose again at the prospect of it not being Clary.

When he heard her sweet voice, he could have celebrated. He couldn't have been happier to hear her voice, but something bothered him. Clary never went for a run. Especially without telling someone or leaving a note.

Ever since the day before, she was acting strange. He presumed it was because of what happened, but there was something off about her behavior.

No one questioned her new hair or eyes. He loved them but was suspicious of how it occurred. Clary had been out of sight for ten minutes at most. She couldn't change her hair and eye color so quick, unless she used a rune but that didn't explain her screaming.

He asked if it was because of her new appearance and she seemed reluctant to say yes. He didn't want to harass her yesterday because of everything that happened, but if he didn't get some answers, he was going to go mad!

He left the institute as soon as he changed and started running to taki's. He had no doubt in his mind that he would reach it before Clary. He was faster than any other shadowhunter, well probably besides Jonathan, but he was part demon so he couldn't count.

He reached taki's and stepped inside. He felt his jaw drop as he saw Clary sitting in a booth looking at a menu. How the hell had she gotten there so fast?!

She looked up and saw him. A smirk spread across her face.

He walked towards her and he sided into the seat beside her, a questioning expression on his face.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked her, perplexed.

Her smirk grew as she reached into her pocket and took out her stele. He groaned. He forgot about her rune gift.

"That's cheating!"

"You didn't say I had to run here. Besides, aren't you glad to see me?" she fluttered her eyes at him.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand in his. Her touch was icy cold again but something else caught his attention.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to a gold mark on the inside of her elbow. Clary tried to take back her arm, but he held on to her hand tighter. Dread filling him up.

"It's nothing." She was flustered.

"Clary, what's going on?"

"N-nothing!"

"What is that rune?"

"It's nothing!" she snapped. She pulled her hand away.

Jace gasped. She shouldn't have been able to take her hand away. She looked as bewildered as her.

"Clary, the last time I saw a rune that I didn't know, I was binded to a sociopath." He looked at her in the eye. She tried to look away but he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "What ever happened yesterday, I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

She stared in his eyes. There seemed to be an emotion playing in her eyes, one he could decipher. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and leaned back.

"I can't tell you." She said quietly. He grabbed her hand again and pressed it to his chest, to his heart.

"This heart is yours. It's beating because of you. You stuck by me, even when I was ignoring you because I was afraid to hurt you. I want to do the same." She had leaned forward. He pressed his forehead against her cold one. "Please let me. If you're having similar dreams or anything, you know you can tell me." He breathed.

He felt her nod slightly. He pressed his lips to her ice-cold ones. Her temperature was worrying him but he decided to worry about that after the kiss.

She kissed him back and played with his hair. He entwined his fingers into her red and gold hair.

He loved these moments. Moments where he could kiss and touch her. He refused to ever let her go. He would die trying to just be next to her.

He felt her trying to push away from him. He broke away and saw why she had tried to push him away. He lips were red and looked blistered. Her hair was slightly tinged.

Before he could apologize, he stared at her lips as they began to heal quickly. The blisters became smaller until her lips were back to normal. Her hair wasn't singed anymore. It was as sleek as it had been before the kiss.

He gave her another questioning look but she looked as surprised as he felt.

"So what are you ordering?" She said before turning back to her menu.

Jace turned to his menu, replaying what just happened.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

I will try to update as soon as possible!

Till then, ~maraudergirl68448


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I really want to apologise for not updating in over three weeks! School has been hectic and I havent had a chance to update after school L

But I want you all to know how much I appreciate all of your continued support, whether by reviewing, viewing, following or favouriting this story!

**Sizzherondale: Thank you! :D Maybe ;) probably not so much because Clary did get burned…but you never know ;)**

**Mara fray: I thought it was a cool twist! :D Thank you! :D that sucks! L I wish I had three-day weekends L **

** 75931: I will! Might take me a while to update, but I'm not giving up any of my stories! :D**

**Partager Super: Sorry for the wait! J**

Clary was re-thinking what just happened. She had been kissing Jace, but she could feel his heavenly fire. She had tried to pull away. When he realized what she was doing, she saw hurt in his eyes before understanding.

He was clearly about to apologise but Clary could feel a tingling sensation in her lips. She looked into Jaces eyes which were staring bewildered at her. She saw her reflection in his gold eyes.

There was blisters on her lips that became smaller and smaller till they no longer existed.

Did she have quick healing power? That would come in handy.

She realized she had stared at her menu for five minutes straight without a single word making it's way into her head.

She was worrying about what to tell Jace. He was obviously not going to forget about what happened! She couldn't tell him the truth either. He was already suspicious about the gold mark on her elbow!

She couldn't last twenty-four hours with this secret!

Kaelie the waitress came by to take their order. Usually she ignored Clary and flirted with Jace, but she was now staring wide-eyed at Clary.

"Wow! I love your hair!" She gushed, like she never glared at Clary or hated her guts.

"Um, Thanks?" She said unsure.

"Anyways, what can I get you two?" She returned her flirtatious gaze to Jace.

'_Knew it was too good to be true.'_ Clary thought.

"The usual for me." Jace said, not even looking at Kaelie.

Clary was shocked when Kaelie turned her attention back to Clary.

"Um, vanilla pancakes and a strawberry classic smoothie please." Clary said.

Kaelie nodded before returning back to the counter.

Clary nervously started ripping a napkin into shreds, waiting for Jace to begin questioning her for answers she couldn't tell. She didn't have to wait long.

"Clary, what is going on?" Jace said gently, his voice so low, only she would hear it if anyone was sitting near them.

"I don't know…" Clary replied knowing it wouldn't end the argument that was sure to begin.

"Clary, you're a terrible liar. Tell me whats wrong!"

"I can't! Trust me! I want to tell you, but I cant!" Clary shook her head. She was dangerously close to revealing something she shouldn't.

"I do trust you! But ever since last night you've been acting strange!"

Kaelie had arrived with their food. Clary stayed silent till she left before replying.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said quietly, regretting it instantly.

Jace began to glow again, and Clary could feel the heat radiating from him. She could also smell burning leather.

"Cut it out Clary! Don't act like such a bimbo-" Jace stopped mid sentence, but the damage was done.

"I am not acting like a bimbo!" She seethed. How dare he?!

"Clary, I-" he began, but Clary had grabbed her smoothie and poured it over his head before he could say another word.

Strawberry chunks and pink liquid dripped from the top of his head, down to his cheeks. He stared at her wide-eyed.

Clary didn't know where her anger came from. She was shocked, but she refused to show it.

She grabbed a few napkins, transported her pancakes into them, left money on the counter and stormed out. She couldn't look back at Jace, afraid she would feel the guilt already building in her. she had never felt so angry like that before.

She knew Jace would either go clean up the smoothie on his head, or chase after her. she knew him enough to know he would chase after her.

"Clary!" speak of the devil.

Clary sighed before spinning around to face Jace. She nearly burst out laughing.

His blonde hair was completely pink, and he did not look one bit amused.

"Glad you find it amusing." His eyes narrowed at her. she was bent over laughing. "Care to explain that?"

"I got mad and wasted a perfectly good smoothie on you." She smirked. His eyes continued to narrow.

"Clary-" She held up her hand.

"I'm sorry Jace. I know I'm acting strange, and I would tell you if I could, but I can't. Could you just trust me that I'm okay?" she pleaded.

"Can you tell me why you can't tell me?" Jace asked. Smoothie forgotten.

"I would tell you anything, but I really can't."

"You can't tell me, but that doesn't mean I can't find out myself!" Jace smirked at her.

Clary rolled her eyes, before smirking.

"We might want to get back to the institute before the smell of strawberries attracts ducks." The sight of Jace's wide eyed scared stiff look was priceless! He literally looked like a scared little boy…aside from the dripping pink smoothie.

"Not funny Clary." Jace searched the area for any sign of a duck. Clary rolled her eyes.

"you hunt demons and face death nearly every other day, but if a duck is involved…" she shook her head, but grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll protect you from the evil creatures." She smirked at his embarrassed blush.

They walked hand in hand back to the institute, and if Clary knew what would be discovered in the next hour, she might have run when she had the chance…

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short! I just really wanted to update!

Let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can! sooner than three weeks this time!

Till then ~maraudergirl68448


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for taking forever to update! I'm trying to keep on top of all my stories and it's not working out so well but I'm determined not to give up on any stories!

I want everyone to know that I appreciate all of your support! Whether you reviewed, followed, favourited or viewed this story!

**Sizzyherondale: sorry for the wait! :)**

**Mara fray: Aw thank you! :D I love what you did there! They are evil! :¦ I really love writing about his fear of ducks! His reactions are hilarious! :D XD**

**Annades49800: Thank you! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a question in a review! :D I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Soul Mates Are Forever: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :)**

**Gabriellejade99:Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :)**

* * *

Clary and Jace arrived at the institute without running into any ducks, although this didn't cause Jace to relax at all.

During the whole walk from outside taki's to the front steps of the institute, Jace had been staying close to Clary and keeping a wary eye for any sign of a duck. Clary silently promised herself to find out the cause of Jace's fear. Although if she failed to kill her brother in two weeks…she might want to focus on keeping her sanity.

Upon entering the institute, Jace finally relaxed. He turned to Clary with a grin on his face.

He wrapped his arms around Clary and was about to press his forehead against hers when she laughed and pulled away.

He looked at her with a hurt expression. This made Clary stop laughing and feel more guilt that was piling up inside of her.

"You have a pink smoothie dripping off your head. I think you should go take a shower." Clary explained.

Jace smirked at her, ducked his head down and kissed er before breaking away from their close proximity and bounding towards the elevator.

Clary tensed up when he had pressed his lips to hers. She felt the heat from his body and it reminded her of how cold she was. She really needed to speak with an angel.

Seen as she was already dressed for it, Clary decided to go to the training room. Jace would find her at some stage after his shower.

As she reached the training room, she realised she wouldn't be alone like she hoped.

Alec was already in their, shooting at targets with his bow and arrow. He turned around when she opened the door.

"Where's Jace?" He asked.

"Taking a shower. He had…an incident." Clary couldn't stop the laughter that soon followed.

"What happened?"

"Lets just say that pink hair doesn't suit Jace."

"What did-actually never mind. I was waiting for him so we could train but he's going to take forever to get down here if he does at all."

"Why don't you train with me?" Clary asked, a surge of excitement coursed through her at the though of besting a professionally trained shadowhunter.

"Because unlike Jace, I won't go easy on you." Alec said, folding his arms across his chest in what seemed to be an intimidating way.

"Good." Clary said walking towards a pile of weapons Alec must have brought with him. she picked up two daggers and held one in each hand. Alec narrowed his eyes at her.

"Remember me telling you not to touch my weapons?"

"Yes, and I promise I wont sell them on eBay." Clary smirked at Alecs dubious face. "You still don't know what eBay is, do you?"

"Are we going fight or are we going to keep talking nonsense." Alec really hated not knowing something!

"What weapon are you fighting with?"

Alec blushed realising that she was more or less ready to duel and he wasn't. he walked over to the stack and pulled out a long seraph blade. "Ready?" He asked, crouching into a fighting stance.

"For the last five minutes." Clary smirked as Alec narrowed his eyes at her.

From the knowledge the angel had given her, Clary could see that she had several options to use her choice of weapons. This would be fun.

She waited for Alec to attack first. She didn't have to wait long.

Alec came running towards her, brandishing the seraph blade. Clary didn't know how rough they were training till he swung the blade which would have connected with Clary's shoulder if she hadn't ducked and thrown herself to the side just in time.

Alec smirked at her as if daring her to give up. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

As Alec began charging towards her again, Clary waited till he was at the perfect distance before she flipped her body into the air, arching upwards. She than landed on Alecs back like she had planned. She wrapped her legs around his waist to get a good hold of him.

Before Alec could try to throw her off, Clary pressed one blade to his throat and held the other over his heart.

"Give up yet?" she asked sweetly.

"Never!" he growled.

Clary was stunned for a moment before Alec reached behind him and grabbed her hair. As pain shot from her scalp, she lost her grip on the daggers to try to ease his hands off her hair.

As soon as the threat was gone, Alec let go of her hair and quickly turned grabbed Clary by the arm before swinging her in the opposite direction.

Clary skidded along the ground before her head connected with a wall. She groaned but the pain quickly faded at an unusual pace and Clary was able to focus her vision which had gone blurry. Time seemed to slow down as Clary looked to see Alec running towards her yet again.

Clary smirked at her advantage. She jumped to her feet and began running towards Alec. She watched his expression change slowly from determined smugness to confused.

Clary grabbed his outstretched hand and began twirling him around till she gained enough momentum and then returned the earlier favour and flung him across the training room.

Time snapped back to normal and Clary watched in horror of what she had done and saw Alec slam into a wall and crumple to the floor.

She ran as fast as she could (Which was faster than she thought she was capable of) and stopped when she reached Alecs body.

There was a gash on his forehead where blood was oozing and Clary could already see signs of bruises forming on his body of where his skin was exposed.

"Alec!" She shouted his name and dropped to her knees beside his body.

She felt some relief as he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open before he was staring at her wide-eyed and gaping like a fish.

"How did you do that?!" He shouted at her.

Clary cringed. "W-what do you mean?" She stuttered.

"You launched me half way across the room after moving at the speed of light!"

"Jace has been training me so-"

"Nuh-uh! I've trained with Jace for years and I don't believe that you could have been able to do that in just a matter of a few weeks of training!"

"I really don't know what to tell you. Now do you want me to heal you or would you rather face the wrath of Jace mocking you?" Clary asked really wanting to change the topic.

"What do you think?"

"No need to snap at me." Clary grumbled as she pulled out her stele. She drew a rune she had created. It was much more powerful than a iratze.

The only problem with the rune was that it made the person seemed a little…high.

As soon as she finished the rune, Alec had a dreamy look in his blue eyes. He was smiling at nothing and didn't seem to be in pain.

Clary hoisted him up, using her new strength and began leading him out of the training room and towards his room.

She met Isabelle outside the training room. Clary doubted it was a good sight to see your brother drugged up and being supported by a girl smaller than him.

Isabelle had a questioning expression. "Care to explain?"

"Uh, we were training and it got rough. I drew a rune that may have drugged him up."

"How long will he be like that?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well Jace is looking for you and he's in the library. I'll put my brother in his room." Isabelle said, taking Alecs arm from around Clary's shoulder and putting around her own.

Clary set off towards the library to meet Jace. She was dreading the conversation that was sure to follow.

Knowing Jace, he would never stop looking for answers. Especially to questions that concern Clary. Clary often wondered what it was like to have a normal life with a normal boyfriend, but she knew she could never give up her life. Sure it was difficult but she had an amazing family to support her.

Clary passed through the halls of the institute and remembered when she first walked through the maze like hallways. It was like staying in a palace…except for servants, royal family or suitors, the institute contained shadowhunters that trained to kill dangerous creatures.

Clary arrived at the doors of the library, she took a deep breath, preparing for an argument she was sure to have and then she opened the doors.

Jace was not there.

Clary looked around the magnificent library to find the golden boy but she didn't catch sight of him. Isabelle said he was here…she must have meant that he was here when she saw him. she never said he was waiting for her. Clary had two options.

Study different topics that she already knew thanks to the angel…

Or go in search of Jace.

If she went looking for Jace, she would spend days looking for him throughout the institute. She was better off studying and giving the illusion that she was working hard.

Looking through the books on the shelves that looked like they hadn't been opened since they were written, Clary picked one that had a title "Cartea de demoni" which Clary could easily tell was Romanian for "book of demons". She wondered how many languages she knew now, and could she get away with insulting Jace in a different language?

She was reading about drevak demons, even though her mind revealed more about the demon than the book and she was certain she never learned any of the information from the other shadowhunters. She was more immersed in her own mind when she felt a presence behind her. His blonde hair showing no sign of the pink smoothie.

"Where have you been?"

"I was training with Alec and then Isabelle said you were looking for m here, which you weren't so I decided to study instead of walking around like a headless duck." She wanted to laugh at Jace wincing at the mention of a duck.

"Why do you keep mentioning ducks?"

"Because I'm hoping you will eventually explain why you hate them so much! They're cute and cuddly!"

"No they're not! They are cold murdering demons from the lowest depths of hell!"

"What's the difference between your strange version of a duck and a demon you kill on a daily basis?" Jace's eyes flickered down then up and he had a curious glint in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know so much?" he asked her. There was something strange in the way he asked but she ignored it.

"Because I'm curious to know why-"

"How did you understand me?" He asked her, a smirk plastered to his face.

"What?"

"I saw the Romanian book in your book and I was testing you."

"Testing me how?"

"I was speaking Romanian." Clary froze.

That explained the strange tone. Wow she was really bad at trying to stay normal!

"Well…um…you see-" Clary was trying to think of an excuse. She didn't have to think for long.

"CLARY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" came the voice of Isabelle who was storming into the library with a glowing towl in her hands.

"A towel? I'm guessing it belongs to Magnus?" Jace asked, his voice dripping sarcasm. Clary could see the annoyance in his expression, most likely because of Isabelle interrupting them.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Isabelle glared at Jace, then turned her glare to Clary. "Guess what I found in your cabinet in your bathroom." She began peeling back the towel.

Clary tensed up as the sword came into view. She slowly realised she wasn't breathing but then she remembered she didn't need to panic so she began focusing on a way to get herself out of this situation.

"What is that?" Jace asked, he reached his hand out towards the sword before Isabelle pulled back.

"Don't touch it!" She hissed.

"Why not?" Jace asked shocked at her reaction.

Instead of answering, Isabelle stretched out her right hand, palm side up to reveal a bright red and blistering mark running across her palm.

"What happened?" Clary asked, finding her voice.

"I went to grab the sword and it burnt me!"

"Clary, where did you get that?" Jace asked. He was staring at her as though expecting to see all her secrets reveal themselves.

"Um…"

"Clary! Where the hell did you get it?!" Isabelle hissed.

Clary remained silent while Isabelle and Jace continued asking about the sword. All of their questions sounded like accusations. Each one felt like it was building a gauge inside of her. She felt her anger rising. She wasn't sure when her anger became so instant.

She was trying to control it before she lashed out and started beating the two shadowhunters with the book still in her grasp. Was the angel blood doing this? Shouldn't that make her calmer?

"Clary aren't you listening?" Isabelle said. Her eyes showed anger and were burning an accusing hole into Clary.

"Just tell us where-"

"It was part of a deal I ma-AHH!" Clary didn't mean to snap and she regretted it.

She fell to the ground as a searing pain crossed the top of her back. It felt like her skin was ripping. She felt like she was being slaughtered starting from her back.

She felt hands gripping her arms and voices but her screams tuned them out. She wanted the pain to end!

She was on the brink of unconsciousness when the pain began to ebb away. Clary felt relief as all that was left of the ripping sensation was a dull throbbing.

She focused her vision on her surrounding and was shocked when she saw Jace and Isabelle bent over her, motionless. There eyes neither moved nor blinked.

The mystery was solved as she saw a bright light appearing behind the shadowhunters.

Clary stood up and was facing the angel that was in her bathroom the night before.

"I warned you that there would be severe consequences for revealing anything about our conservation."

"I-I couldn't help it! I'm angrier than I used to be or something!" Clary knew she didn't make sense.

The angel looked at her sympathetically. He then stepped towards her. "Let me access your mind and I will look for the problem."

Clary slowly walked towards the angel. She walked up to him until her head was level with his outstretched hands and she felt something enter her head. It felt like a mist was flowing through her. She felt like her mind was being violated. It was nearly as bad as the time the silent brothers entered her mind.

It thankfully didn't last long as the angel removed his presence from her mind and looked conflicted.

"What?" Clary was fearing the worst. Was he angel blood killing her? Was she already losing her mind?

"There is something trying to access your mind…"

"YOU SAID I WAS SAFE-"

"I know what I said before. This is most curious."

"but what has that got to do with my mood?"

"Nothing. I can't just tell there is someone trying to enter your mind."

Clary felt a cold chill go down her spine as a thought entered her mind.

"Could it be Jonathan? Could my brother be doing this to me?"

"If he found a powerful demon to aid him, than more than likely it is a possibility."

Clary was staring at the back of a frozen Jace. She knew what she had to do next and it was one of the last things she wanted to do.

"I have to leave my family to hunt down Jonathan, don't I?" Clary felt tears threatening to flow from her eyes.

"It would be the best course of action." That caused the tears to overflow.

"I need to pack things, I need to plan and need to make an excuse to tell them when-" Clary began rambling off a list of things she needed to do. There wasn't enough time!

"I can give you the half of an hour to do what you need to do before I return time to continue."

Clary nodded before walking towards the angel sword that was on the ground from where Isabelle must have dropped it.

"I almost forgot to give you this." The angel said.

Clary turned around to see him pull a sheath from what looked like a pocket of his cloak. He passed it out to Clary.

"I'm guessing this is some powerful sheath of heaven as well?"

"It was made for the sword you will wield. It will not burn, rip or be destroyed by anything from this world."

"Of course." Clary said. "I better start packing my things." Clary said whilst sheathing the sword. The bright light disappeared along with it.

"Of course. You must hurry." The angel swiftly nodded and then walked through the blinding light and was gone.

Clary expected Jace and Isabelle to start moving again but as promised, they stayed still.

Clary refused to let more tears trail down her cheeks so she quickly left the library and raced to her rom.

She pulled out a duffel bag from under the bed which she left for emergencies but it was handy in this situation.

She quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit. She put on black tank top under a cropped leather jacket black skinny jeans along with knee-high boots. She then strapped the sheath to her waist with the sword secured in it.

As she was placing her tank top on, she felt her back twinge from earlier. She lifted her hair and checked her back in the mirror in the bathroom and gasped.

The outline of the angelic rune was visible. But it wasn't drawn on with a stele, nor was it like the gold rune the angel placed on her arm. Instead it was blood created the rune.

Clary still refused to shed a tear.

She began stuffing the rest of her shadowhunter gear into the bag, some sketchpads along with pencils. She packed one or two of her dorky t-shirts into the bag along with some pictures of her with Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Luke and her mom. She still refused to cry even as she saw the frozen smiling people in the pictures before carefully placing them into the bag.

She also grabbed a few toiletries and shoved them into her bag before she went to Jace's room. it was as neat as ever and bare from anything personal aside from a few pictures of him with his family and Clary.

She walked towards his dresser where he kept his clothes. She felt like a stalker as she grabbed two of his shirts and stuffed them into her bag after making sure his scent was on the clothes.

With a little under ten minutes left, Clary raced to the weapons room. she had her sword, but she would rather have more weapons.

She grabbed a stele and placed it into her left boot, she grabbed a dagger and placed it in the other boot and she grabbed two seraph blades. She felt nervous carrying these weapons without asking, but she had next to no choice.

Checking her watch, she groaned as she realised she only had a few seconds to leave before time was back to normal.

Grabbing her bag and making sure she had everything, Clary raced out of the room, through the halls and jumped down the stairs. She was running towards the front door of the institute where she would then portal to…

She didn't have anywhere in mind. This plan was already failing! Where could she portal to? How would she even begin to look for her brother? He was coming for her, so maybe if she pretended to run away from the institute, he would come get her, giving her the chance to kill him?

Clary didn't realise she was paused at the front door when she heard frantic footfalls of someone running towards her.

She turned around just as Jace entered her view. He skidded to a stop when he saw her.

That's when the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Clary, what's going on?" Jace asked, then noticing her bag. "Where are you going?"

"I'm so sorry Jace. I need to do something…alone." Clary closed her eyes so she could try to block out the hurt expression on his face.

"Don't go Clary. It's not safe! Stay with me and-" Jace had walked up to her and took her hands in his. Clary wanted to take her hands away, but she couldn't make herself pull away.

"I cant Jace. I want to but-"

"Clary, I love you and I know we're facing a war at the moment, but you can't go!"

"I will come back," _I hope_ "Just believe that." Clary began tugging her hand away. She needed to leave.

"Clary, do you know how much I love you?" Clary cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I don't think there is a way to measure my love for you because anything compared to it is inadequate. I can't-"

"Jace, I know you love me. I hope you know that I love you so much. But what has that got to do with-" Clary froze as Jace got down on one knee.

* * *

What is Jace going to do next? ;) Sorry for yet another cliffie! I spent the last two days on this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I make no promises on updating soon, but I just might update quicker now that the story is taking a different twist!

So let me know what you guys think is going to happen next! I havent the chapter planned out (Yet) So any of your ideas may be taken into account! ;)

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


End file.
